The Longest Forever
by Narti
Summary: "I wonder how long forever is, daddy," Cried Aarui.  "As long as long as your memory lives on, my dear,"


The light portal materialized on the beach surf. Aarui hopped out into the damp sand splashing her father, Hisoka, as he appeared behind her. He told his daughter that they would be arriving on an 'island'. Living in the Mysterious Tower all of her life, Aarui had never seen the ocean let alone an island. Going on trips with her father was always exciting. She, one day, would become one of the Remora, fulfilling her duty to keep the worlds in check. Her father, as a member of the Remora, must visit worlds regularly and report to the master Yen Sid of any disturbance in the light. In times of severity, the Remora must fight themselves.

"My daughter, please do not soil your clothes." His hand petted Aarui's head.

"The ocean goes on forever!" She cried ignoring her father. "I wonder how long forever is, daddy,"

"As long as long as your memory lives on, my dear," he turned and headed up the small, sandy hill. Aarui scampered up behind him and grabbed his right hand. His sword held in its sheath next to Aarui, with the sun charm hanging from the hilt. It was also the sign of the Remora.

The pair walked up a wooden plank leading up to a waterfall. The twilight sky turned the water a medley of blues and purples. Aarui released her father and walked up a small hill. At the top was the view of a large bridge leading to a small piece of land. She ran across the bridge and placed her hand on a very odd looking tree. It was bent and contorted. The top of the tree was long palm leaves and three yellow, star shaped fruits. Aarui found one that had already fallen down to the ground. She picked it up, but it fell apart in her hand. It was rotten.

Inside the fruit there was a perfect row of seeds. Aarui picked one out and placed it in her pocket. Another thing to add to her collection.

"Aarui!" Her father summoned. She ran back to him and they proceeded in their job.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hisoka saw shadows dart under a curtain of vines. Under closer examination, the vines were a doorway into a cave. The cave was next to the waterfall. He drew his sword and walked inside the cave.

"Aarui, forgive me but I must fight," the six year old tugged on the cuff of her shorts. The mist emitting from the waterfall gave her goosebumps.

"But… but don't we have to go tell Yen Sid?"

"There is no time. Wait here," Hisoka disappeared in the cave. Aarui stood there, looking over her shoulder. She felt as if they would get in trouble by not telling the master. But, the disciplined daughter obeyed her father, and stayed put.

"Bet'cha can't catch me, Riku!" a voice rang out. Aarui looked to her right and saw two boys and a girl playing a game of chase. They looked around her age. Aarui stepped back. Did they see her? She was given strict orders to never have contact with the world's citizens. Aarui turned and ran into the cave after her father.

"Hey, what was that?" Kairi stopped on the surf in front of their secret hideout.

Riku, who ran ahead of the others before stopping, crossed his arms and said, "I don't know, c'mon I'm gonna beat you guys," Sora ran up beside Kairi and a smile crossed his face.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora and Kairi sprinted up to the cave with a dawdling Riku behind them. Sora crouched down to examine tracks left by strangers. Riku rolled his eyes. They could be their tracks for all they knew. Sora stood again and reached out to the veil of vines. Just as Sora barely touched the curtain, Aarui burst out, tears streaming down her face. Her blonde hair was messy and rumpled. She registered the three children, the same ones she saw playing chase. She shrank back as she noticed their expressions. Knowing she wasn't supposed to talk to the inhabitants of other worlds, she was hesitant before speaking to the three.

"Please!" she cried, "You have to help him!" She grabbed Riku's hands and dragged him into the cave. He just happened to be the closest to her. But, as always, the other two were close behind. When they entered the cave's main room, Aarui ran up to the furthest wall. She ran her hands all around it. "The door," she exclaimed, "There was a door here! And… and it had black monsters coming out of it!" Aarui looked around the room nervously. Her eyes fell upon Hisoka's sword on the sandy floor. The Remora charm still attached. "They took daddy," Aarui tried to pick up the weapon. But she was too small. Instead she took the sun charm from the hilt and tied it around her neck.

"… What are you talking about?" Sora blurted out. "And why are you in our secret hide out? Who are you?" Aarui looked at the three friends.

"Did your dad really get taken by monsters?" Kairi came up to Aarui and put her arm around her. Aarui burst into tears. Riku stood there, staring at a strange girl who was talking about an odd door and monsters. Sora held out his hand to Aarui.

"Well if your alone, then I guess you could spend the night with us," He smiled. Aarui looked up, her eyes glassy with tears.

"First of all, we should introduce ourselves," Riku said stepping in front of Sora. "I'm Riku, that's Kairi and…" Sora pushed Riku out of the way.

"And I'm Sora," He smiled again.

"I'm Aarui,"

"Well, Aarui," Kairi said squeezing her new friend's shoulders. "I think we will have a lot of fun together!"

The four ran outside to that strange yellow-fruited tree. Night took over the sky by the time they all laid down under the tree. Billions of stars dotted the black sky. Aarui explained to her new friends that each star was a different world. She even pointed out some worlds that she has been to.

"Pfft, what ever!" Sora rolled his eyes. "There aren't other worlds,"

"Your so silly, Aarui!" Kairi laughed.

"It's true! I'm not lying!" Aarui said. "I have been there! It was amazing..." She closed her eyes, dreamily.

"Wow… really?" Riku turned over to face Aarui, but her eyes were already shut. He turned back to the stars. This girl's presence gave him a strange feeling in his heart. Riku could sense a strong light from her. He felt like he should help her find her father tomorrow. She might have been stretching the truth about the monsters and the door, but Riku was willing to risk it for this innocent, pretty little girl.

Sora let out a huge, loud yawn, "I'm sleepy," He rubbed his eyes before he rolled over and was soon asleep. Kairi did the same. But Riku stayed up wondering about the billions of worlds, wondering if Aarui was telling the truth.

~l****l~

A strangely bright light blared in the sand. It grew into a light portal and an ancient figure stepped out. He wore a pointy star hat and matching solid blue robes, a long gray beard hung off of his face. The light portal had woken up Riku. He watched the figure cautiously, acting asleep every time he looked his way. The man walked up to the island the children were sleeping at and grabbed Aarui by the arm and then carried her down to the portal. By the time he got there, Aarui had awakened.

"Master Yen Sid, please put me down! Daddy was over there and then he-" Yen Sid set the child down.

"It is too late, young one. Your father has been consumed by the darkness," Horror grew on Aarui's face. He grabbed her tiny hand and led her into the light. Riku was sitting straight up now, staring at the girl and the man. Aarui turned back to look at the strange tree, but instead saw Riku looking at her in shock. The last thing he saw before they got swallowed up in light, was Aarui's bright blue eyes silently pleading for help.


End file.
